The Edge Of Glory
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Bronwyn and her family are invited to a banquet with Thorin. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


Almost a week had passed and you and your sister were getting home from a long day at work. You see your mother outside fanning herself with a folded paper in her hand. "There you are! Look at this!" She exclaimed, raising her eyebrows and handing you the paper. Elína and you looked at each other and she slowly grabbed the fancy looking paper from your mom's hand. You felt sick to your stomach and wondered if it was some sort of warning or summon from Thorin. You quickly leaned towards her to try to read it yourself. "To the Bluestone family…" Elína started. "Are we in trouble?" You blurted out looking at your mother. Elína looked at you and quickly scanned through the letter. "It's an invitation to a royal dinner!" Your mom said excitedly, with a huge nervous grin on her face. Elína and you quickly looked at each other again and then at your mom. "How is that possible? Why us?" asked Elína in astonishment. You furrowed your brows and looked at your mom for an explanation. She signaled at you to get inside and the three of you walked in your home, "That's exactly what I'd like to know!" She said closing the door behind her. You tried your hardest to understand what was happening. Surely this must be a mistake, you snatched the letter from your sister and scanned through it. "Yes…it's an invitation." You said shaking your head "I don't understand." "Are you sure it's meant for us?" Elína interrupted. "Our names are right there. You saw it yourself." You said pointing to the three of your names. "A few days ago we were being berated by Prince Thorin in the middle of Dale, and now we're invited to a dinner! How does that make any sense?" You nervously scoffed. "I don't have the slightest idea, but you should feel honored! Perhaps Prince Thorin wishes to apologize, you see?" Your mother said waving a finger at you. "Apologize to us? Oh please mom, if anything, they got our warning letter mixed up with their dinner invitations. You're not thinking of attending are you?" You said in disbelief. Then you remembered how guilty you made her feel, about the ordeal with the drunk men. "You, your sister, and I are privileged to even be considered!" She said as started walking upstairs. "When you are done being a mouthy child, please prepare your things for tomorrow. We must be punctual." You sighed and slowly walked upstairs to your room. Once there, you walked over to the big, wooden dresser…the one you never used, and reached for the finest gown you owned. Given to you by your grandmother, it was a silk, royal blue gown with all kinds of embezzlements along with a beautiful silver chain headdress with a small, deep royal blue, tanzanite hanging on your forehead closer to your hairline . As beautiful as it was, you didn't like dressing up but you finally had a use for it. You took out the gown, patted it a bit and tried it on. It fit perfectly now. You had tried it when it was first given to you years ago, you were smaller then. You tried the headdress on and looked in the mirror. You immediately cringed at the sight, "Too much for me, this is excessive." You whispered and you took your headdress off and began to undress. It was morning, and everyone got up extra early to get ready. After breakfast and cleaning, your mom started braiding Elína's hair and you prepared for a bath while you waited your turn. With everything ready spread out on your bed, you stepped in the in ground stone tub. It was like your own little private pool. Nervous about the dinner, you shook your head and closed your eyes for a while. Suddenly, Thorin came to your mind, you quickly opened your eyes and began to bathe. I'm going to Thorin's home. You can't think of anything else but him. Why must I show and make more of a complete fool of myself in front of him? You finished your bath and went downstairs so that your mother could braid your hair. Elína had her usual thin braids, two on each side of her head, tied in the back only this time, she had more beads on them. The rest of her hair was made into an elaborate braided bun intertwined with dark green ribbon. "You look lovely." You reassured her. She let out a small disapproving groan as she walked up the steps to her room. You rolled your eyes but you definitely didn't want something so elaborate. Your hair needed drying, so helped with your mom's hair and between you both, you finished quickly. "Mom, would it be alright if my hair wasn't so complicated?" "There's no such thing as too complicated! Why would we dwarves have so much ravishing, thick hair if it wasn't for it to be primped and decorated? You want to impress you know." She said grinning. After a while of bothering her, she finally agreed, and she did the four usual, every day, braids. Only this time, she put silver beads on the ends instead of your usual bronze ones. When she was done, she put the headdress on you and smiled. Before you knew it, it was already late afternoon and Elína helped you with the dress. After she was done lacing you up, you walked to the mirror and saw how the dress exaggerated your cleavage. You tilted your head and pursed your lips, Oh my, this will certainly impress people. "Come now girls quickly!" Your mother said pushing you out the door. The three of you got looks from common dwarves shooting their brows up in surprise. You lower your gaze while you walk through stairways and bridges until you get to the big, sophisticated entry way to where Thorin and the rest of the royals resided. You look up to see two huge banners hung from the walls on each side of the arched entry way. Guards stood by the entry and another walked towards you. "Halt!" He hollered. After showing the invitation he let you pass and told one of the guards to escort you to the main dining hall. Your heart beating rapidly, you swallowed hard as the three of you began to follow the guard. 


End file.
